


Took Us Long Enough

by stanky_plums



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dom Frank Castle, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Innocent Reader, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The Author Regrets Everything, Virgin Reader, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanky_plums/pseuds/stanky_plums
Summary: When watching the news, you see that the skull spray painted on The Punisher's vest resembles your soulmate mark. You soon learn that Frank Castle is your soulmate.After years of looking for your soulmate, you decide to meet up with him, and well... let's just say dinner went very well.





	Took Us Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> First smut piece. It was a spur-of-the-moment idea (hence the smut), so everything might be a bit messy, but it should still be comprehensible. It’s kind of slow in th beginning but I promise you’ll get there ;)
> 
> It was a little odd reading through it, but nonetheless, I hope it's good and y'all enjoy it! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> \---
> 
> I got a bit carried away with the smut... so there's a lot of it. Whoops! XD

_“Breaking news. A vigilante strikes again in New York’s Hell’s Kitchen. Just hours ago, ex-marine Frank Castle, better known as ‘The Punisher’ took out one branch of Hell’s Kitchen’s Mexican cartel. He has pushed the cartel’s inventory back by a few months, giving the police time to catch up. However, 37 are dead and 23 are injured as a result.”_

 

You tilt your head away from your phone and up to the television. You turn the volume up to listen in to the nightly breaking news.

 

_“‘The Punisher’ has adopted a new trademark a skull design on his vest. This is what he looks like. Please stay safe out there. Good night, America.”_

 

On the TV screen is a picture of a well-built man with a buzz cut, bearing several scars on his face and arms - you recognised him from headlines here and there, but when you see the spray painted skull on his shirt, you gasp,pause the program and turn the brightness all the way up. The skull on his vest resembles the tattoo you bear on you inner forearm - the runny paint droplets, everything. On his vest, he bears the tattoo you’ve had since you were born. Your soulmate mark. The mark everyone - your friend and family - thought belonged to a punk rock singer or an angsty teenage boy. You’ve gone your whole life covering your arms up in sleeves, embarrassed that their predictions might be correct.

Plus, the things you wear are colourful, sweet and pretty; the elegant things you wear just end up clashing with the skull on your forearm.

 

You pull your sleeve up and hold your forearm next to the TV, comparing the skull on your arm to the skull on his shirt, you tried to pick out the differences - any difference - but the two skulls were similar in both design and proportion.

 

‘ _Shit. The Punisher really_ **_is_ ** _my soulmate,_ ’ you think to yourself.

 

You take a picture of your arm next to the picture of Frank Castle on your phone and sit back down on your couch only to continue staring at it. Goosebumps prickled your body and shivers constantly ran down your spine. How could Frank Castle be… yours? After all these years, you truly can’t believe you’ve found the one.

 

You take your laptop off your shaggy baby pink carpet and search up ‘ **Frank Castle The Punisher** ’, reading up on him. Like it said on the news, he’s an ex-marine. Several sources blame his violence on his PTSD, but reading up and knowing about some other things he’s done around Hell’s Kitchen, you blame his violence on his bloodthirsty drive for justice. Maybe you were biased because you were certain he was your soulmate, but Frank Castle just seems to be a misunderstood hero.

 

You look into his personal history and _oh, what’s this?_ He used to be married? He was previously married to a woman named Maria. You don’t know why, but streams of jealousy flowed through your veins. God you don’t even know him, why are you getting so envious? When you found out he had two kids with her, you rolled your eyes. How could he have just _settled_ for someone that wasn’t his very own soulmate. Who wasn’t _his_?

 

You, on the other hand, have saved yourself for _the one_ \- Frank Castle, apparently. Sure you’ve kissed a few people here and there, you’ve dated around, hoping that someone you meet up with might just be the one, but you’d never have sex with them. Even if they wanted to, you refused because you knew it just wouldn’t be right to your soulmate.

 

You closed your laptop. _How the hell were you going to reach out to Frank Castle?_ That man keeps everything hidden. Even some deep searching on the web and several databases didn’t reveal any contact details, address. Nothing. So you decided to reach out to someone you know well, who worked with him during his trial: Karen Page. You knew her from working at Josie’s Bar where her, Foggy and Matt were usuals. You were good friends with the three of them, but you were closest to Karen. You’ve had meals with her, and often called her when you needed emotional support. As a bartender who works her ass off, you don’t make a lot of friends, so you’d definitely classify her as one of your best friends.

You pick your phone up again and give Karen a call.

 

She picks up after half a ring.

 

“[Y/N]?”

 

“Karen! Still working late at the office, huh? You picked your phone up quickly.”

 

“Yeah, heh, you know me well. Anyways, what’s up?”

 

“I uhh… I found out about something interesting. Really interesting. I was hoping I could, I don’t know, hire you or something? Maybe find me some information on somebody?”

 

“Are you asking me to be a PI for you? You know there are better ones in the city, right? There’s that Jones girl for one.”

 

“I know. It’s just… this is personal. Too personal to let anyone I don’t trust know.”

 

“Alright. Can you meet me at the Nelson & Murdock office tomorrow at, say, 1:30 pm?”

 

“Sounds good. I’ll see you then.”

 

You hang up and spend the rest of the night laying down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, your mind crowded with thoughts about Frank.

 

\----

 

You walk into Karen’s office and her desk is cleared up and ready for you to sit at it. You take a seat across from her.

 

“You’re right on time.”

 

“You know I have perfect timing, Karen. Punctual as always.”

 

He smiles. “Now I know why Josie gave you so many promotions and raises.”

 

You give her a cheeky wink. “You know it.”

 

She settled her hands in front on her. “Okay, let’s get this started. I’m your personal investigator now, what do you need from me?”

 

“You might be my PI, but first and foremost, you are one of the people I trust most in this world.” She grins, nods and you continue, “you know Frank Castle? I heard about how you, Matt and Foggy represented him. You must have, y’know, talked with him before.”

 

Her eyes look down to her fidgeting hands. “Karen, you okay?”

 

“Uh yeah- yeah I’m fine,” she says brushing her hair back behind her ears like she always does when she’s nervous. “Yeah, I’ve talked to him. He’s a really good man. Uh- uhm can I ask you why?”

 

“Yeah, I was watching the news last night an-”

 

“Trust me, he’s not a bad guy.”

 

“I know, Karen. I know. I read up on what he’s done and I fully support it. I’m here because I think… I think he’s my soulmate, Karen.”

 

Her face lights up. “OH! Well then I guess you’re the one person I don’t need to convince then… It’s about time you’ve found the one, [Y/N].”

 

You give her a coy smile. “Yeah…”

 

“Hey, you know what? I’ve never actually seen your mark.”

 

“I was watching the news last night and his trademark skull on matches my mark to the tee.” You pull your sleeves up, showing her the tattoo. She gasps, her face beaming.

 

“I- I know I shouldn’t be telling anyone this, but I think I can make you an exception.” She walks up to her office door, shuts it and flips the blinds closed for privacy. When she sits back at her desk, she leans in closer to you and you do the same.

 

“I know Frank. Personally. We’ve met up a couple times. I- I’d say we’re pretty good friends. I have his number and I have his address. I can tell him to expect someone when he comes home because I’m quite certain he won’t reply to any unknown calls or texts.”

 

“Well, I guess you were the right person to go to then.”

 

“I’ll call him right now. No reason to hold off.”

 

She takes her phone and dials a number in. Then, she lays the phone on the table in front of you, setting the call on speaker phone. Your heart is pounding and breathing getting heavier. You take a few deep breathers.

 

Karen looks up at your heaving chest. “[Y/N], calm down. It’s just Frank.”

 

The ringing stops as the line on the other side pick up.

 

“What d’ya want, Karen?” he says, your breath hitching at the gruffness of his voice.

 

“I want you to expect a woman at your apartment tonight.”

 

“A woman? Gosh, Karen, is she a prostitute?”

 

“Not quite… You’ll see. She’ll be there at around 5 today.”

 

There’s silence on the other end of the line until he finally huffs and says, “fine,” and hangs up.

 

Karen smirks at you. “Looks like you have a date to prepare for.”

 

\----

 

You go back home. It’s 2:30 pm. Good, you have about two hours to get ready, giving a generous half an hour for you to walk there.

 

You take a shower and look through your wardrobe trying to find the perfect dress. It takes you almost an hour of trying on different dresses, but in the end, you opted for a bright yellow polka dotted retro dress. The dress was a fit and flare, and was cinched with a circle skirt at the end. The neckline was just low enough to show a bit of cleavage. You kept your makeup extremely minimal and spent the rest of your time neatening your hair up in the mirror.

You wrap yourself up in a white shawl to cover your arms up and leave to Frank Castle’s apartment.

 

You leave your apartment and arrive at his apartment 5 o’clock on the dot. You take a few slow, deep breaths in and pat yourself down - mentally preparing yourself.

Finally, clenching your sweaty hands into fists, you knock on his door.

 

You hear muffled footsteps walk towards the door and you look at the peephole with a little smile.

 

“You uh… ya Karen’s friend?” his voice comes through as guttural in real life. Hearing his voice for the first time, hearing just how guttural his voice is, sets something off in you.

 

Your smile turns into a grin, and you tilt your head and shrug, still looking up at the peephole. “I guess you could call me that.”

 

“What does she want?” The question sounding more like a demand.

 

“It would be a lot easier if we did this face to face.”

 

You hear him huff and unlock the door. The next thing you know, you see your soulmate for the first time.

 

There was something different about the air around you now. Somehow, it felt more tense, yet more freeing - as if a weight had been lifted off your shoulder only to be replaced with a different and new kind of weight. You gaze up at him directly in the eye and you can only wonder whether he felt the same thing.

 

When he says, “hey doll, you gonna come in?” you realise you’d been staring up at him with your eyes widened. He’s the man you’ve been looking for, for the past 10 years of your life.

 

“Uh yeah,” you muster as you walk into his apartment.

 

“You can sit down on the couch.”

 

You sit yourself down, unwrapping the shawl off yourself, but leaving it on your lap, still letting the fabric cover your arms.

 

“Doll, what a’ you here for? You’re dressed up all nice, but if Karen payed you to be my escort, you can leave.”

 

It really didn’t seem like he wanted you there, so you decided to speed things up and get to the point. “I wanted to see you because of this.” You then toss the shawl aside and bring your arm forward to show him your soulmate mark. You look up at him the whole time, waiting for some kind of reaction.

At first, his eyebrows scrunches up and he purses his lips together slightly, but then his face relaxes and a smile crawls onto his face.

 

“Heh, I guess this soulmate shit is real after all. What do you have to do with this then?” he asks as he lifts his shirt up to show you his ribs. On the side of his body, you see your signature drink tattooed onto him. You made the drink only for loyal customers at Josie’s Bar, and it was always on the house. You called it ‘Stuck in a Castle’ because it’s a gritty drink - something you would give to someone stuck in a damn castle the whole day. So I guess there was some sort of destiny in the name of the drink itself.

 

“Oh! That’s my signature drink. I work at Josie’s and I give it to friendly usuals on the house. It’s called ‘Stuck in a Castle’.”

 

“Castle, huh?”

 

You giggle a bit, “yeah. I guess it’s not such a coincidence then.”

 

Your heart flutters when he looks down but grins up at you. “Hey, I was actually just eating, you want a plate?”

 

“Oh sure! That would be lovely,” you say, brushing your hair back behind your ears, trying to hide how completely flattered you are by his hospitality.

 

He holds his hand out for you to grab and you take it. He helps you off the couch and takes you to the dining table. You sit down and Frank comes back with two plates of spaghetti.

 

When the two of you begin eating, you try your best not to get spaghetti everywhere - on your face and your clothes - but when Frank sees you being careful, he smirks at you and you can’t help the heat rise up to your face.

 

“You were talking about your drink before, would you uh- wanna make it for us later?”

 

You smile at him. “That sounds like a great idea.”

 

Conversations flows well and the two of you begin by talking about your lives. You tell him about your life story, but it seems brief and minute compared to his. He begins talking about how much he loved being a marine, but then he starts talking about his… ex-family. Turns out the reason why he never found you, or bothered to, was because he proposed to Maria just three months after he’d met her because she was pregnant with their child. He didn’t seem flustered or sound hurt about anything he was saying, so you couldn’t help but wonder if he was over his ex-wife.

 

Before you two knew it, you had talked your way past midnight. A friendship bloomed out of nowhere and soon enough, he seemed like the only person you could trust most in the world. There was just something about him and how protective he was that made you trust him completely.

Everything about him just felt so right. You knew he felt it too when you felt his hand graze over your thigh. You stand up abruptly, your face quickly flushing pink.

 

“Why don’t I make us those drinks now?” you hastily suggest.

 

You walk over to the kitchen counter and take out two cups and a couple bottles of different types of alcohol. Frank walks over to face you across the countertop.

 

“Hey [Y/N], I’m sorry ‘bout that. Was I too fast?” he asks, genuine concern lacing his tone.

 

“Oh no, don’t worry about that. That’s my problem. I actually uh… y’know what? Forget about it. I’m fine.”

 

He takes a breath in as if you say something, but then settles for, “aight.”

 

While you’re at the kitchen counter making your drink, your mind just kept racing to when he had his hand on you. Although you pulled away almost immediately, you actually really liked the way his calloused fingers felt on your soft skin. It was intoxicating; the first time you’ve felt so emotionally and physically entranced by a person.

 

When Frank walks around the counter to slip a hand around your waist, you’re grateful your reaction before didn’t scare him away. You shimmy closer to him, your body closing the gap between the two of you perfectly - like two puzzle pieces. You could feel how toned, solid and strong he was underneath the clothes he wore.

He steps in and shifts so that he’s behind you. Then he wraps both his arms around your body and nuzzles his face in your neck, breathing your scent in. When you let out a sigh, he moans and jerks his hip forward into you slightly. You gasp as you feel something protruding brush against the curve in your back.

 

His gravelly voice drops a few octaves when he whispers into your ear, his hot breath sending shivers down your spine. “Hey, what about we try these drinks out another time, huh?”

 

All you could do was nod in agreement and turn around to meet his body. While his hands caressed your sides, yours was placed on his solid, muscular chest. You tiptoed and carefully placed a wet peck on his lips. He returns the kiss, immediately bringing a hand to hold the back of your neck to take control. Your body unconsciously falls closer towards his sturdy one. He takes his other hand off your waist, sliding it down to massage your ass, his strength lifting you up ever so slightly.

 

You hook your arms around his neck and jump onto him, scaling up the man to hook your legs around his waist. He carries you like you weigh nothing, and brings you to his bedroom where he drops you onto his bed. You giggle at the adrenaline rushing through your body - the rush he gives you.

 

When you’re laid out in front of him, his arms slide up your legs, moving the skirt of your dress out of the way. He brings your legs apart a little wider when you hold his hands to a stop.

 

“I- I’ve never done this before,” you state.

 

“That’s aight, just relax. I haven’t eaten someone out in a while, so we’re on the same boat here.”

 

“No. Frank, I mean I’ve never had sex before.”

 

“Oh.” He loosens his grip on your thighs and looks you in the eye. “Do you want to?”

 

“Well, I _have_ been saving it for my soulmate. So I guess what’s the point in waiting any longer, right?”

 

His eyebrows furrow a little. “We’re not doing this unless you’re a hundred percent sure you want to. So, do you want to?”

 

You nod madly. “Yes. Yes Frank, I want to do this with you.”

 

He hums in approval and continues to slide his hands up your thighs, bringing them farther and farther apart. “Well, we need to make sure you’re nice and wet for me first. We don’t want me hurtin’ you now, darlin’.”

 

He lifts the skirt up all the way and exposes the black lace panties you were wearing. He looks up at you. “This all for me?” You take your bottom lip between your teeth while you smile back and nod. “Gosh you’re so dolled up just for me. When I saw you lookin’ all cheery with that yellow dress of yours,” he lets out a moan, “fuckin’ gorgeous. So sexy. So fuckin’ innocent.”

At ‘innocent’, he lets out a grunt as he humps hard into the mattress, his strength shaking the bed frame. You gasp at the sudden movement and he gives you a seductive, shit-eating grin.

 

He slides his fingers under your panties to slide them down. When he takes your panties completely off, he takes a good sniff and throws it on the ground next to him. He then brings his rough, girthy fingers up to your folds, delicately touching and massaging your clit. Already overstimulated, your legs are trying to close themselves together. He shoves your legs over his shoulders to keep them opened as he continues to play around with the sensitive skin. When he drags his fingers down lower, he slowly finds his way into your warmth. “God you’re already so wet. Is this all for me?”

 

You’re already so turned and hyper-sensitive at that point, all you can do is nod and say, “fuck, Frank. Yes, it’s for you. All for you. Fuck!” He slips a finger deeper into your warmth and curves it upwards. All of a sudden you tense up, clenching around his finger at the pleasure the sensation your g-spot brings you.

 

“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight. I can’t wait to stick my dick up this tight hole. Is that what you want?”

 

“Oh god, Frank, just do it already!” you whine.

 

“Be patient,” he demands, his tone getting gruffer all of a sudden. He then grabs your hips tightly and shoves you closer to the edge of the bed. He brings his face closer to your pussy and begins pecking kisses on your wet folds. He then uses his tongue to flick your clit at a speed too fast to comprehend, as he continues hitting your g-spot with a single finger making a ‘come hither’ motion.

 

You can feel a burning sensation building up in your belly. It’s like nothing you’ve felt before. It feels like you’re melting a hole through the mattress. You can feel yourself pulsating around his finger and finally, something snaps from deep within your body. The release is overwhelmingly freeing. Your entire body is shaking and whiteness borders your vision.

 

“Oh my god, Frank.”

 

He takes his finger out and sucks it clean. “What? Have you never orgasmed before?”

 

You’re lungs are stinging and you’re still trying to catch your breath. “No,” you say breathlessly.

 

“Jesus doll, I’m gonna have so much fun with you,” he growls

 

He continues taking your clothes off until you’re left with nothing. You sit and watch him take his clothes off from the bed. ‘ _What a show_ ,’ you think to yourself. When he goes on to unzip his pants, and tug his pants off, you see an already rock hard dick fling itself out of its confines. You gasp at the sheer size and stiffness of his length. When he catches you staring with your mouth slightly agape, he tells you there’s nothing to worry about because he’s gonna take it slow with you.

 

“Is it even going to fit?” you ask, genuinely concerned.

 

He chuckles. “God, you drive me wild,” and he pounces himself over you, locking you between his powerful arms. He lays kisses on your lips all down to your neck and breasts where he nips and licks over your delicate skin. “You’re so soft too,” he moans.

 

He then moves higher up on the bed, laying back on the bed frame, stroking his dick… probably waiting for you to do something. You crawl towards him on all fours and look down at his hand wrapped around his swollen shaft. You could see a bit of clear fluid leaking over the top already.

 

“Ever heard of a blow job, honey?” he asks you, taking his free hand to caress your cheek.

 

“Uhh… I’ve heard of them, but I’ve never done one before. Do I just… suck?”

 

He takes your index finger and slips it deep in his mouth. As he’s sliding your finger out, you feel him sucking and licking your skin. When you finger comes out with a pop, he says, “just like that, girl. Y’think you can do that for me? Ya don’t need to do it for long or else I might just cum in your mouth.” When he says that, your eyebrows shoot up high and you grin with your bottom lip trapped between your teeth. “Or maybe you’d like that, huh?”

 

You consolidate you thoughts, which Frank has scattered around like the metal flakes of a broken etch-a-sketch, and wrack the nerves up to say, “no. I don’t want you to come in my mouth. I want to feel your warmth coat me inside.”

 

He scoffs. “Inside, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” you giggle.

 

You then bring your hand to his shaft, causing him to remove his. When you grip it tight, you can only _just_ make your fingers meet to fully wrap around his shaft. “I can’t even hold you properly, you’re too big” you say, playfully whining.

 

He smirks down at you. “Isn’t that a good thin-”

He’s interrupts himself with a resounding grunt when your hand moves faster up and down his shaft. Pleased by his reaction, you bring your face down to his dick and give the precome beading at the tip of his shaft a lick. He groans and jerks forward a little, forcing his dick to go further in your mouth. He apologises, but once again, you interrupt him by bringing him as deep as you can in your mouth and sucking.

When you looked away from his face and down at his length, you notice that, although your lips are as stretched out as they can be, your only just sucking a quarter of his length. Deciding you couldn’ suck in any more of him in your mouth, you used your hands to work what was left out. You lick your tongue all around his length as you continuously bring your head back up to suck on his tip. When precome starts gushing out more than before, he lifts your head up by your hair, bending your head back and forcing you to stop.

 

He then pushes you on your back next to him. You loved how rough he was with you; the way he threw you around and tugged at your hair.

 

He slides his solid length over your soaked folds and you gasp sharply at the sensation. “It’s gonna hurt. Ya ready?”

 

You look up at him and nod.

 

“Hey uh, is the virgin on birth control or do you need me to cover myself up?”

 

“I’m on birth control. Fuck, Frank just put it in me already.”

 

He shoves himself forward, immediately stuffing himself in your warmth. You legs fling upwards, trying to relieve tension made by the sudden tightness. “Oh god, you’re so fuckin’ tight,” he says as he’s trying to bury the rest of his length in your warmth.

 

When he’s fully inside you, his shaft touches and presses on every single crevice and sensitive spot in your pussy. He drags his length out slowly until it’s just his tip inside, only to slam it into you again, pushing it down hard on your cervix. Your arms wrap around his back, scratching at him to try and reach some sort of stability. Finally, you scream as another orgasm hits you. Your walls uncontrollably convulse around him and your legs wobble around him. He pushes in and out of you more gently, riding out your orgasm.

 

“Ugh, I’m gon’ come,” he slurs.

 

You take a few seconds to clear your orgasm-clouded mind before dirty talking. “Oh yeah? You’re gonna come soon?”

 

He hums.

 

“Come in me then. Come deep inside me, as deep as that long dick of yours goes. I want you to spill everything you have inside me. Coat my walls. Claim me.”

 

“You’re _mine_ ,” he groans, balls deep inside you as he spills himself in you. When you feel how warm his cum is deep inside you, the tightness of everything, you scream and whimper as your body trembles and lets out its third orgasm, milking his length for all that it has.

 

He pulls himself out slowly, and when he finally takes his tip out, a stream of his cum mixed with your blood floods onto the bed sheet between your legs. Frank grunts. “Fuck, that’s sexy.”

 

Frank gets up off his bed, walking out of his room. You try and get up to follow him, but your legs wobble and flop you back on the mattress with a yelp. You hear him chuckle by the door at your adorable failed attempt to get up. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back for ya.”

 

He leaves the room and you hear water running. Frank comes back into the room, lifts you up bridal style with ease, and brings you to the bathroom. He places you gently in the warm bath, stops the water and slides himself in behind you. You lean back against his solid torso and bask in his strength. He wraps his big arms around your waist and nuzzles his face in your neck. “I can’t believe I finally found ya. Took us long enough.”

 

“Yeah… but fate is fate. This soulmark didn’t mean anything until you became the punisher, walking around with that spray painted skull of yours.”

 

“Eh, you’re right. And what? Ya can’t be any more than 22 years old.”  


You cackle. “Oh Frank, you flatter me… but I’m 26.”

 

“Man, what’s a young girl like you doing with an old man like me?”

 

“Old man?”

 

“Yeah, doll, I’m 46.”

 

“Damn, I guess you _are_ an old man,” you tease.

 

“Hey!” he rasps, pinching your belly and then tickling your ribs. You squeal and squirm under his touch, the water splashing vigorously in the bathtub. You giggle, but gasp a sharp breath in when you feel him harden again behind you.

  
“Frank, it’s not that I didn’t enjoy myself the first time, I’m just really sore still.

 

“Eh calm down, I ain’t gonna fuck you hard again.” You couldn’t help but sigh at his words - he really had a way with them. You leaned your head back on his chest again. “Hey, let’s get outta this tub now, huh? You should probably get some sleep into your young ass.”

 

He got up and out of the tub, and carried you out over his shoulder, slapping your ass as he brought you back to his room. He gently places you on the left side of the bed and pulls a large shirt - probably a shirt of his - over you to cover up your nude body. He changes into some clothes and spoons you, wrapping the both of you up in a blanket. He shimmies up the closest he can get to you and he snuggles his head into your hair.

 

“Good night, Castle.”

 

“Night, baby girl.” He chuckles to himself. “My soulmate.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah /o.o/  
> SO I've been catching up on The Punisher S2 and my love for Jon Bernthal's Punisher has been reignited. DAmn that man. His raspy voice will be the death of me. Also, idk if y'all could tell, but I tried to write Frank's dialogue as if it were him saying it.
> 
> \---
> 
> Also !! First smut piece, so any feedback is appreciated!  
> I have no idea what the standards are for a good smutty fic and I have no reputation to uphold, so please, be honest with my work and comment! 
> 
> oH and leave a kudo if you've liked it ;)


End file.
